Universal Traveler
by NewBornBaby
Summary: This is ' Time's not running out? ' full story. Liane's a Muse fan who's given the power to travel through time and space. What is she going to do with it? ;D A Matthew Bellamy love story, in passing.
1. Intro

This isn't chapter one yet, this is just a little intro to the story. In fact, I want to minimize the amount (and volume) of my ANs in this story. I always write big ANs in 'This Feeling of Pure Freedom' and I think it can be a bit annoying sometimes...no? I don't know, you tell me.

SO, I write this little bit here, at the beginning, in order not to overstock the first chapter with random rambling...

There're just a couple of things I want to clear up:

- First, this is going to be my second 'big' story, but TFOPF will stay my priority until it's over.

- Second, do not expect anything too serious from this story... It's bound to be...scatty. Zany, crazy.

Hum...what else...?

Oh yeah, no title for each chapter in this story, simply because just like the ANs it creates little gaps between each chapter and it sort of cuts up the action. And they'll be enough gaps with all the time and space changes...I don't want it to be too jerky.

I'm not so pleased with the first chapter... But the beginning is always the hardest part anyway. Tell me what you think either it's good or bad. **R&R** so that it's not a one-way 'relationship' ^^

The story is named after a song by the band **Air**.

Mmmh... I guess that's it.

I hope you'll enjoy :)

**Update 02/28/12**: I just forgot to mention that I was mainly inspired by two movies to find this story's plot: _Jumper_ by Doug Liman and _The Time Traveler's Wife_ by Robert Schwentke. And I drew the Avalon idea from King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay's legend.


	2. Universal Traveler 1

"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear,  
>too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice,<br>but for those who love, time is eternity."

- Henry van Dyke

"In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out.  
>It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being.<br>We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit."

- Albert Schweitzer

What would you do if you suddenly realised you had the power to travel through time and space?

I know what _I_ would do.

**¤ October 2007 - Liane's cinematography school, Bretagne, France ¤**

Hands full with my storyboards, I use my back to lean against the push bar of the gymnasium's door to open it, and as soon as I turn my body again to face the huge room, a loud and cheerful chorus of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'s startles me.

For the space of several heartbeats, I stay stiff with surprise, taking in the dozens of people in front of me with wide eyes. But then the realisation hits me and I relax, exhaling and giving my hosts a shy smile.

Someone turns on the neon ceiling lights, and therefore switches the gymnasium's usual gray gleam into a bright white glare. While they clap and laugh, probably happy to see that I haven't been expecting any of this, I take some time to admire what they have done with the place.

There isn't a single piece of wall that is not covered by some kind of decoration and a wide pennon crosses the room.

'Happy 22th Birthday, Liane!' has been painted on it with lively colors, hot pink, blue, golden yellow...

It's totally cute. And totally not me.

Magalie hops towards me, "happy birthday, m'dear!" she repeats, wearing an ear-to-ear grin.

I've been rubbing my nape, feeling a little bit embarrased, but when she sweeps me into her arms I awkwardly try to return the hug. Even if she is the closest thing I have to a friend in this room, I've never understood her impulsive endearments.

"I thought I had told you 'no party'...?" I say next to her ear, but without finding the right voice to sound chiding.

"You know I never do what I'm told," she quietly replies as she pulls back, still smiling.

I shake my head but let it go. They've put quite an effort into arranging the room in order to make it look warm and snug. I'm not going to act bitter or antisocial in return.

I walk amonsgt my flock of classmates, receiving various gifts. Some are only baubles, some are more valuable and interesting. Still, it's the thought that counts in all cases...right?

Some people take pictures of me posing next to their friends. People who usually don't talk to me that much... But what good is there in attending a birthday party when you don't leave it with a portrait of you and the party's center of attention?

Dance and electropop music breaks out of the massive speakers that have been brought here for the occasion, making the ground tremble under the heavy basses. I suppose that if you like nightclubs you can dance to that...but I'm not such a big fan of this kind of music. Not when I'm sober. And I just don't want to drink right now.

And so I take a glass of soda with me and retreat in a corner of the room, waiting for it to be over. The gymnasium's is now plunged in darkness that are only cut by flashes of lights every now and then, in rhythm with the music. Nobody will come searching for me here.

It's not that I'm solitary, I just don't particularly need the friends circle most people do. I answer when I'm talked to, I smile when I'm complimented, I help when I'm asked to... I'm just no good at nurturing human relationships.

Okay, perhaps I _am_ solitary.

*-X-*-X-*-X-*

It must be around 5 pm now and the room is empty except for my presence. I'm sitting alone on a table covered by crips and plastic cups. The lights are out and every object in the room is wrapped in the gray rays of today's rainy sky, coming from the gymnasium's high windows. So with my eyes closed, it almost feels like I'm sitting in complete darkness.

The Hi-Fi highphones I've been given this afternoon are probably my favorite gift. I've plugged them in my MP3-player and the sound is flawless, Karin Dreijer Andersson's deformed voice resonates in my ears and in my head, enveloping me, bewitching me.

_This will never end 'cause I want more._  
><em>More, give me more, give me more.<em>

_This will never end 'cause I want more._  
><em>More, give me more, give me more.<em>

_If I had a heart I could love you._  
><em>If I had a voice I would sing.<em>  
><em>After the night when I wake up,<em>  
><em>I'll see what tomorrow brings...<em>

Suddenly my eyelids turn light orange. I frown and blink before holding my hand in front of my eyes, the neon light is pretty aggressive. A silhouette starts detaching from the glare and I soon recognize Magalie. She's beaming, like she always does.

A small smile tilts my lips in return and I pull my headphones backwards so that they can rest around my neck.

"So, did you like it?" she asks me, glancing at the room which is a bit worn off by all the previous festivities. Let's be honest, have you ever seen an excited band of young, squiffy adults clean up after a party?

"Of course I liked it. Thank you," I return her, trying to sound as enthusiastic as I can.

She smiles but I know she's not fooled. "Ah Liane... It's always been hard trying to integrate you in a group."

"Maybe you should stop trying," I suggest.

"Okay, that's enough on the subject," she decides quickly, sensing that this isn't a road she should go down. "Anyway, about the party...don't you think there's something missing?"

I frown, not quite grasping where she's heading. And then I suddenly realise that she's kept her hands behind her back since she's walked into the room.

"Oh...yeah. You haven't given me your gift yet," I point out.

"Exactly!" she says, grinning. Unable to resist any longer, she proudly displays what she's been hiding behind her under my nose. "Tadaaa!"

She stuck it so close to my face that I have to draw back a little to be able to discern what it is. When I finally realise what it is that she's bought me, I can't contain the overjoyed "oh my God!" that escapes my lips.

I nab the little rectangular box out of her hands before jumping off the table I've been sitting on. Feeling suddenly very hyper, I grab her in a choking hug for a few seconds, being more effusive than I've ever been with her. She giggles and I eventually let go of her.

"See? Sometimes having friends can be a good thing..."

"Uh-huh," I absently reply, staring at my new treasure.

Muse H.A.A.R.P. DVD. That awesome gig they did a few months ago, on the 16th of June. One that I didn't manage to attend. In fact I've, unfortunately, never been to a Muse gig. That's too bad. Because I _would _overcome my aversion of crowds for them. But until now I've never gotten the chance to see them live. What a shame, really. In all cases, Magalie has definitely found my weak point there... Their music is probably the only thing in the world that makes me feel alive.

I'm still floating in my own paradise when Mag' speaks to me again. "I'm glad that you're happy right now. It'll be less difficult to make you honor our understanding."

My smile instantly freezes. Shit. I thought she had forgotten about that. That's for drinking too much. It makes me agree to stupid arrangements... It happened three months ago, Magalie said that she wouldn't force me to perform at a karaoke bar for my birthday if I agreed to serve as a model for the virtual character of her next animation shortfilm.

For the newbies, it means _hours _of being photographed from _every_ angle_. _I'd rather die.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," I stutter, running through my escape possibilities in my mind. Damn she's good. Giving me the DVD has filled my body with crippling excitement, it's very difficult for me to think of valid excuses now.

She sighs. "Oh please Liane, you know you won't be able to slip away this time. Why don't you try to be positive for once?"

"But why does it have to be me? !" I whine like a three-year old.

"Well, first, because you already agreed to it. Second, because I like your face and your style..." I snort at that but she keeps going, "... and third, because it'll be fun!"

I huff and try to find something to answer but she's quicker than me. "Come on Liane, I'm gonna set up everything in the computers' room. If your not with me in five minutes I'll come back and grab you by the scruff of your neck!" And with this she spins on the spot, walks away, and switches the lights back off before disappearing in the corridor.

As I'm being plunged into the darkness again, panic starts to swell within me. I just _can't_ do it. I'm having a camera overdose. I'm picturing myself under the spotlights of the computers' room and it literally makes me sick. I _have_ to get out of here!

Problem is: I'll have to pass the computers' room to get out of the building by the main entrance. Wait... Who said I had to use the _main_ entrance?

My eyes lock on the emergency exit door in the corner. Without a second's hesitation, I grab my purse and a few gifts, the ones that I like the most, including the Muse DVD of course, and jog towards the door. I don't have my coat with me but I don't really care. So much for that.

It's drizzling outside, not to surprisingly, and I'm starting to freeze. I hurry between the cars on the parking lot until I find mine. A small, light blue, town car.

After having retrieved my keys I open the door, throw everything I have in my arms on the passenger seat, and start the engine.

'Futurism' bawls out of the speakers. I reset the song and pull out of the parking lot. I soon as I'm out of the school's grounds I let out a victorious, kinda evil, laugh. It's childish but I'm proud of myself so...

Being in unexpected good spirits I begin to sing along Matthew Bellamy. "I am stuuuuuck with youuuuu... Fate can't decide... Alignment of the planets in your haaaaands..."

But I stop singing and I really focus on the road when the drizzle turns into drenching rain. The wipers are working harder than ever but there's still a curtain of water blurring my windshield.

"Is this a fucking worldwide deluge or what..." I mumble to myself.

I slow down even more when I enter the sinuous road that crosses through Broceliande, the _so-called_ mythical forest. You wouldn't believe all the crappy stories I've heard about that damn wood. Personally, all I see are trees, bushes and trees. No elves, fairies or imps in sight.

The heavens cool down a little when I'm out of the forest and so I speed up again. I suddenly notice a sign on the side of the road that I've never seen here before. It looks like a village roadsign...except that's there's no village around here.

While I drive past it, I stretch my neck and try to see what's written on it.

AVALON

"What the...?"

I look back at the road ahead and all of a sudden I'm staring into brown, animal eyes. It's a stag. Right in the middle of the road.

Sometimes, reflexes can end up playing against you. I've jerked the wheeldrive to the right instead of the left. The forest is at my left, the precipice is at my right. It has been 50/50, and my body has chosen wrong.

Even if I've slammed on the brakes, it's too late. The stag crashes through the windshield with a horrible, bloodcurdling, shattering sound. But it doesn't slow the car for all that, and my vehicle continues on its tracks, the ones I've laid down before it: towards the drop.

The whole world is swirling around the car and I don't know where's the sea and where's the land, where's the ground and where's the sky anymore...but I _know_ that I'm heading for the sea.

I'm slightly lifted up from my seat when the car plunges into the void, only the seatbelt prevents me from slamming against the car's roof.

This is no quick death. A dive from a cliff isn't like a gun's bullet. You've got time to think. Only for a second maybe, but what a second... You'd think my life would flash before my eyes...but what life do I really have? My first six years may be worth remembering, but the rest? There's just one big hole, dull and grey and lifeless.

That's how I'm going, realising that there's not much to flash before my eyes. Simply because there's not much I've clung to during my short life.

Everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is love<strong>


	3. Universal Traveler 2

**¤ Unknown date - Unknown location ¤**

I feel...something.

'_Am I not supposed to be dead?_'

A very weird sensation ripples through me. It's like I'm being put together. Like my mind has been drifting in a huge roomy body and that body is slowly returning to his normal size, shaping itself around the mind.

My senses are being switched on one by one.

_Taste_. Blood in my mouth. I clap my tongue against my palate and gulp. Salty... Yuck.

_Hearing_. I hear a distorted, echoey version of the end of 'Futurism'. Feeling everything... Feeling everything... And then I hear my own breathing, my heart beating...waves...wind.

_Touch_. I'm still dressed, apparently in the same clothes than this morning. I'm lying on something. Wet, smooth, icy pebbles. A freezing, moist waft blows past me fitfully, making locks of my hair tickle my skin.

_Smell_. Ugh. Algae. Jesus, that _stinks_!

And finally, _eyesight_. My eyes flutter open, it's difficult, my eyelashes are stuck together. But through them I perceive a bright, grayish light all around me.

Pebbles. Algae. Gray light. "Well, at least I'm still in Bretagne..." I try to grumble. But my throat is too dry to let out anything more than a wheezy puff.

I try to make myself salivate a bit by gently chewing my tongue while I carefully sit. '_Ouuuh... It's spins._' I plant my left hand on the cold stones to stabilize myself.

I'm on a beach... If you can call it a beach. Nothing like the paradisiacal expanses of white sand under the tropics.

There's nothing but gray sea, extending itself to the far edge of the horizon. I watch its front lick the pebbles, stop only a couple of metres from my feet, disgorge large amonts of seaweed on the shore and then recede when the rest of the ocean claims it back into its belly.

The waves stir the sea water tirelessly, churning up a brackish smell that assaultes my nose and turns my stomach upside down.

Fighting against nausea, I twist on the spot, trying to analyse my surroundings. There's a small grassy hill behind me. I slowly rise to my feet, teetering a bit, before clumsily climbing up the hill. When I'm upthere I'll probably be able to understand where I am right now.

But once I'm on the top of the hill, the most horrific scenery is unfolding before my eyes. There's only gray water. Gray sea, in _every_ direction. I spin on myself but the whirling environment around me doesn't change for all that.

It's like I'm on a tiny island, cut from the living world. Even when I squint I can't glimpse land...nowhere.

For the second time today, panic seizes me. But this time it's even more powerful than when I thought my end was coming. What I'm feeling is pure _horror_...and it leaves a sore taste in my mouth.

I run along the shore and come round the whole island rather rapidly. It's really just a small boulder lost in the middle of the ocean. Sixty metres in circumference top.

It makes no sense at all! Even if I've miraculously survived the accident, I should be on the main land's shore right now! Or at least I should be able to _see_ the main land. And...my car...where is it? If it's lying at the bottom of the ocean right now...why am I not in it?

I've begun to hyperventilate and I start sobbing while I keep running around the place, desperately trying to pull some sense out of my situation and my surroundings.

I'm lost.

I traipse up the hill again and I plonk myself down on the grass, letting fat tears roll down my face freely. As soon as I start to cry, droplets of rain gently begin tapping my skin but I barely notice it.

"I'm dead!" I weep. "I'm dead and I'm in Hell right now..." Or at least, Purgatory.

I cry myself exhausted and my eyes finally run out of tears. Funny that the shower subsides and stops just when my crying does. I'm just staring at nothing in particular now, curled up around myself, rocking my body back and forth like a madwoman. I'm such a wreck.

"You're not dead."

I scream in surprise and fear, springing to my feet and almost wringing my ankle when I slide on the damp grass. A headache has already begun to torment my brains, but now my head is literally pounding like a hammer. I twist my gaze round, frantically searching for the source of the voice.

I turn on myself for the umpteenth time and something at the edge of my field of vision catches my attention. I look down and my eyes widen when I see who's- or _what's_- been talking to me. At least, I assume that this is the thing which has been talking to me. 'Cause there's nothing else around anyway.

At first I just think it's some sort of scrawny wooden stem, standing upright in front of me. But then I notice a mouth carved in the wood...and the mouth smiles at me. Suddenly it doesn't ressemble a stem at all anymore. What I see before me is a little body, frail and skinny, dressed with greenish clothes. The tan skin on its face is lined with wrinkles, but the eyes seating deep in the sockets are brightly shining with intelligence and youth. Honestly, I wonder how I could ever mistake it for a trunk.

I take a step back to have a full sight of the thing in front of me, all the while desperately trying to cling to whatever sanity is left in my mind.

"Oh my God... You're... You're... It's... You're..." I stutter.

The little creature tilts its head to one side. "I suppose you can call me an Imp, yes," its says with a singing voice.

I begin to laugh. Quiet laughter at first. But it's getting louder. I turn round and slowly walk away from that..._thing_. My laughter's almost hysterical now. I can't keep on walking, I bend over, my arms grabbing my sides, I'm crying again but it's tears of mad laughter this time.

The 'thing' suddenly appears in front of me, a big, almost creepy, grin crossing it's face. "What's so funny?" it asks.

I need some time before I can control my fit of giggles enough to be able to talk, but after a minute I finally can answer.

"Wha- Whatever they've put in my drink... It's a strong one!" I exclaim before bursting out laughing again.

The thing starts laughing with me. It's a very distasteful, annoying, high pitched giggle. It cuts short my crazy hilarity.

"Who are you? !" I finally snap, wanting it to stop chortling.

The thing sits cross-legged in the grass and rests its chin in its hand. "I was starting to think you would never ask. My name's Nani. And I'm your new assistant."

My brows rise incredulously. "My what?"

"Your new assistant. I'm here to guide you and to explain the rules to you."

'_What fucking rules? !_'

"The rules of this world," the little monkey says.

'_Wait... Can that _monstrosity_ hear my thoughts? !_'

Suddenly a voice resounds in my mind.

- _Yes I can. We can even have a whole silent conversation in your mind if you want. And please, if you could just stop thinking of me as the 'thing', the 'monkey' or even worst, 'that monstrosity'... I'd appreciate it._ -

A chill runs up my spine as the voice intrudes my mind. "Don't. Ever. Do that. Again." I slowly articulate as I glare at the THING.

It sighs, "as you wish."

I huff and look away. '_If this is a dream... It looks damn real._'

"It's not a dream either."

I glower at the Imp and it shuts up at once. I stomp down the slope and pace up and down the shore for a long moment, my arms wrapped around my shoulders as I'm trying to protect myself from the cold breeze.

When I've finally made up my mind I climb back the hill and stop in front of the creature. I let out a heavy sigh before talking to it again.

"Okay. If your my...assistant, then you'll tell me how to get out of here."

The Imp looks suddenly embarassed. I mean, I'm no expert in Imps' facial expressions, but it looks like embarrassment to me. "Hum... I'm afraid you'll have to wait for that..."

I drop to my knees, my heart thudding hard against my rib cage with joy and relief. "You mean that I can actually get out of here? !" I almost start crying again, "show me how!" I have absolutely no idea why I have any faith in that weird hallucination of mine, but I have nothing else to hang on to anyway.

It stands up and backs off before my momentum. "I'm telling you... You're not ready for it yet."

Now I'm _really_ losing my temper. "YOU'RE GOING TO SHOW ME HOW RIGHT NOW OR I'LL WRING YOUR WEEDY NECK!" I shout as I pounce on the monkey.

But just before I can seize it, it disappears in a flash of light. *POUF!*

I groan and I stand up. "Where are you, you sneaky, puny, thing? !" I spit out. No need to try and knock some sense into me right now. I think I've definitely lost my mind.

No answer. Not even telepathically in my head. I start to search for it around the island, but where could it hide in here? There is no stash on that damn grassy rock!

After what feels like an eternity, I give up. I'm not going to find it. It truly has disappeared.

"Good riddance..." I mump as I sit down right on the same spot than before.

But I can't help thinking... Maybe I've just lost the only chance I'll ever have to wake up from that nightmare...

I try to swallow around the lump in my throat.

'_Hum... Little Imp?_'

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is love<strong>


	4. Universal Traveler 3

I sigh and turn around again, knowing that there won't be any imp there either.

My watch's broken and I've never had any notion of time. It's just impossible for me to estimate how long I've been wandering around the island, pleading for the little creature to come back. But it certainly feels like a long time. Nevertheless, I continue to rove over the green grass. Because there is nothing else for me to do anyway.

Without warning my foot trips over a small rock on the ground. Small rock that wasn't there five minutes ago.

"Shit!" I hiss through my teeth as I find myself on all four.

I turn on myself and plonk my arse on the damp soil before rolling my pant's right leg up. My knee's marked by a bruise the size of a hen's egg. Great.

The grass I'm sitting on is soaked with rain water and I can feel it oozing through the fabric of my pants. Wet jeans...that's itching.

I'm chilling, half-drench, hungry, thirsty, hurt, confused, itchy, afraid, nauseous...

"MY KINGDOM FOR A SHELTER!" I abruptly shout at the gray skies, dramatically throwing my arms in the air. I keep them up for a few seconds, hopefully scrutinizing the heavens. Waiting for...I'm not sure what, a miracle probably. But of course nothing happens. So I just drop my arms- and they heavily land on my legs- before sighing once again.

I bring my knees up against my chest and rest my elbows on them. "You're losing it," I grumble, rubbing my face with my hands.

'_What are you talking about? You've already lost it..._'

I slowly exhale in my hands and I force my eyelids to pry themselves open behind them. And I suddenly glimpse something strange through a gap in my hands. Intrigued, I part my fingers a bit more and peek out of them at what has caught my attention.

'_Is that...a wooden wall?_'

Utterly baffled, I draw my hands away from my face a little, keeping them in front of it. Yeah, that's a wooden wall alright. Actually...there's a whole little hut standing a few feet away from me. My eyes dart around in confusion, as if there might be someone here to give me some explanations. Unsurprisingly finding no support, I turn my face towards the shack again.

'_Come __on! Get up off your butt! Let's take a closer look._'

Leaning on my hands, I awkwardly rise to my feet and approach it with caution, like it could blow up in my face any second. I slowly skirt around it, examining it closely. The four walls seem to be deeply planted in the ground as if the whole thing has always been there, towering over the hill. Once I've made a complete circle around it, I find myself facing the opening. The place is totally empty except for a wooden board sticking out of the back wall. I can probably use it as a rustic bench...

I tentatively put one foot forwards, testing the wooden floor with the tip of my shoe. It seems harmless enough... Feeling buoyed by boldness, I step into the hut. Spartan...but dry. I check the rugged surface of the 'bench' for potential splinters and, finding none, I finally decide to turn around and to carefully sit on it.

A few seconds pass, and since nothing particularly weird or disturbing happens, I eventually relax and rest my back against the wall.

"Alright...nothing to worry about..." I jabber on to myself. "You asked for a shelter...and here it is!"

'_Now the only thing missing is a comfortable pillow and-_'

Something bright red suddenly appears in the corner of my right eye, cutting off my thoughts. I freeze and glanced at it with apprehension.

A red-velvet, plump looking cushion sits beside me.

My heart thumps in my chest and this time I spring to my feet, thudding my back against the wall to my left. "Okay, that's not funny anymore!" I exclaim, my voice wobbling like jelly. "Little Imp!" I call out desperatly again. "Pleeeeease come back! I swear I won't shout at you this time!"

'_God dammit! What did it say its name was again?_'

"Um, Nana! Er, no... Nina!... NANI!"

And then a chirpy voice sounds from outside. "Yeeees?"

My whole body shakes with relief. "Oh, thanks heaven," I exhale, scurrying outside, "thanks heaven, you're back."

I peer around the place and quickly catch sight of the little monkey, er, Imp, I mean Imp. When I glance at its strange face, reassurance and uneasiness battle for dominance in my head. Reassurance eventually wins though.

"What can I do for you?" it asks smoothly, its dark eyes glistening with what appears to be permanent amusement.

'_I've gotta stop thinking about it as an 'it'...what can it be? She? He?_'

The name Nani sounds feminine, but its appearance makes me sway towards 'he' more than towards 'she'. I inwardly decide that it's a 'he' and since the creature doesn't complain, I assume that I'm in the right direction.

I breath out a short sigh and bring my hands together in front of me, in a begging gesture. "Please, explain," I request. "Just...please. I have zero idea of what's going on here."

He smiles at me, visibly pleased. "Alright, have a seat." He points at a small garden chair that has just come out from thin air. I flinch a bit at the sudden apparition but only hesitate for a couple of heartbeats before settling down on it.

"So..." Nani begins.

And I lean fowards in my chair, anxious for some sort of explanation.

*-X-*-X-*-X-*

I'm still trying to digest all the information.

"Let me sum up," I say, straightening in my seat. "This place is called Avalon. It's not really on Earth, it's not really out of it either... I got here because I crossed some kind of portal at a specific time. There can only be one human at a time in here, and your job is to assist this human. Your ability to read my mind allowed you to learn the language I speak, that's why we're able to communicate. The portal opened because my predecessor died a natural death, and now that I'm here, it's closed again." I stop for a second and dart a look at Nani for confirmation.

"Exactly," he assures me, nodding.

"And...you say that I can actually _control_ this place?" I ask doubtfully.

He nods again. "Yes, to a certain extent."

'_He nods a lot..._'

Nani giggles at my thought and starts hopping around on the grass while talking. It seems to me that he has difficulty staying put for long. "Do you remember when you started crying, earlier?" he inquires.

"Um...yeah. What about it?"

"You noticed something in the back of your mind at that time. Can you recall what it was?"

'_I was desperate, curled up on the grass, and then it started raining..._'

My eyes widen as the pieces of the puzzle suddenly click together. "You mean... That it started raining _because_ I began crying?" I wonder incredulously.

Nani smiles at me approvingly in return.

"And that's why it stopped raining when I ran out of tears," I add confidently. It seems to make perfect sense now.

"You've got a quick mind," he states, his small head canting to one side. "Slightly agressive, but quick nonetheless. It'll make things easier."

I smile a bit a the compliment but suddenly feel dubious again. '_Gosh, I can't believe this is really happening... Are you sure you're not dead, Liane?_'

Nani chortles again. "I assure you, you're _not_ dead."

"There's still something _very_ strange here," I comment.

"Do tell," he exhorts me, almost with a british accent.

"Well..." I sweep my gaze around me, stopping to stare in disgust at the gray sea. "If _I_ control this world, how come it looks like _that_? I mean, I _hate_ this kind of beach. It doesn't even deserve to be called a beach. It's so icy and grassy and bloody stinky!"

"Bloody stinky?" Nani asks, his little brow furrowing in puzzlement. "Does that mean that you think it smells of blood?"

I whirl my head around to stare at him, astonished. And then, when I realise that he's serious, I can't help but snort and laugh.

"Aww, that was cute," I point out half-mockingly. "No, it means that it smells really, really bad."

He grumbles a bit, not liking to be scoffed. A very human reaction in fact...

"Anyways," I pass it off, "I think I would have enjoyed awaking on a tropical beach much more."

Nani suddenly stops wandering around and holds his right hand before him in a fist. "Do you mean, this?" he says mysteriously as something white and volatile starts escaping through the gaps between his fingers.

When I take a closer look I recognize sand. A very, very fine sand. I stare at his little hand, completely mesmerized. "Yes," I murmur, "that's what I mean."

He drops the handful of sand on the grass then, and it quickly darkens, absorbing the ground's moisture. "Avalon looked like that when you woke up, because this is the kind of environment you came from," Nani explains. "Your mind _expected_ this sort of surroundings. But you can change it."

"But how?"

His eyes turn serious for the first time. "It was really easy for you to summon the hut and the cushion, and it's a good sign. Yet it's far more difficult to reshape the entire environment. I can help you. Do you want to try now?"

"Yes!" I answer eagerly.

He sits on the ground. "Come on the grass with me, you'll feel the changes better."

I do as he bids me and kneel in front of him.

"Now close your eyes and listen to me," he orders with his high-pitched voice.

Once again, I obey.

'_He should be called Yoda..._'

Nani doesn't react to this thought and just keeps on giving me his instructions. "Now, tell me, what is the first thing that comes to your mind, when you picture this perfect beach of yours?"

'_The heat._'

He doesn't wait for me to voice my response. "Alright. What else? Keep describing it, you have to feel it around you."

I take a deep breath and roll my shoulders a couple of time. "The waves, quieter than this ones... The sand, smooth, as fine as flour... Sparkling turquoise waters...sheltered by a protective offshore reef..."

At first I don't sense anything special but _then_... I start to feel the alterations of the world around me. The grass seems to undulate strangely, strocking the side of my thighs through my jeans.

I go on. "Swaying coconut palms and guavas..."

The wetness of the ground fades, my knees sink an inch in it. The whole place seems to level out.

"The ocean bottom, sloping gently to overhead depths... Tons of colorful reef fish and turtles..."

'_And no sharks, thank you very much..._'

I now feel something soft and slightly pliable under my legs and hands. The icy breeze is gone.

"The blue skies..."

The air isn't dank anymore, but it's warm and moist. My clothes stick to my skin.

"Liane?"

'_Huh, funny I've just realised I never told him my name..._'

"Liane? !"

"Uh, what?" I blurt out, snapping out of my daydreaming but keeping my eyelids shut.

"Open your eyes."

Slowly, my eyelids drift open. And my jaw drops in sheer awe. Because I'm literally sitting in a Hawaii postcard right now.

The place isn't gray anymore. It is _so_ colourful. The island is much longer than before, and flatter too. The grassy rock has transformed into a mile-long stretch of powdered-sugar sand, curved into a perfect semi-circle and strewn with exotic trees and fallen logs. A large- but low- dark lava boulder cuts the landscape, giving it character, and it serves as a breakwater, creating a protected pool-like area in front of me. The sea still seems to stretch infinitely beyond the horizon- meeting a cloudless blue sky where shines the brightest sun I've ever seen- but now it's calm and aquamarine.

I burst out laughing. An amazed, super-excited, hyper laughter. I don't care if I'm dead or not anymore, I feel _more_ than comfortable out here.

I bolt fowards, running towards the water front, hopping on each of my feet successively on the way, to get rid of my boots and socks. Then I stand on the shore, where the land meets the sea and look down, watching my feet sink into the wet sand as I wriggle my toes.

I laugh again, more quieltly, relishing the sensual touch of the luck-warm water against my skin. I can't wait, I'm dying for a dive! And I'm just far too warmly dressed for this kind of climate anyway. So I cross my forearms over my stomach and tug at my jumper's edge. But when I've pulled it up as far as my navel I hesistate and dart a look behind me, at Nani.

He's sat on a fallen palm trunk and he's watching me. He looks as much out of place here as a penguin would.

"Oh, don't worry, I happen to enjoy the warmth as much as you do," he assures me, answering my unspoken question. "It's very beautiful, I like what you've done with the place...you're a natural at this," he compliments me. Then his little hand gestures at my half-pulled-up top. "It's alright, I don't mind nudity. But I can feel that _you_ mind it. In that case, let me remind you that you have control over your surroundings and that includes your clothes as well."

'_Of course! How could I have not thought of it before!_'

I immediately let go of my jumper and close my eyes. When I open them again I'm only wearing a swimsuit of the latest fashion.

I grin and clap my hands excitedly. "This is AWESOME!" I exclaim before breaking into a happy dance. "It's fucking _amazing_, I really do have control over everything around here," I muse, gazing at my own hands in awe. "It's like I'm in the matrix or something!"

"The what?" a confused singing voice wonders behind me.

But I ignore it. For an idea has started nibbling at my mind. "Wait..." I trail off as I trot past him and his trunk. "I want to try something..."

I search for the clearest parcel of land I can find, and finally settle for a large sandy clearing about a dozen yards inland. I blow out of my mouth and slid my eyes shut again, concentrating, shaping the air around me like a little local god.

And then a shadow falls across my face, and I know it's done. I smile and slowly, expectantly, my eyes open to admire my work. The cuttest, most perfect bamboo cottage is erected on the ground before me.

My hands fly to my mouth, stifling an umpteenth explosive hysterical giggle, and without waiting for another second I race inside, heading for the bedroom which is directly opening on the beach. I leap on the king-sized bed and bounce on it a few times like an excitable kid, before flopping down on the soft white sheets.

I sigh of contentment and stare at the wooden ceiling, beaming. "I take back what I said. I may be dead, but this can be nothing else than paradise."


End file.
